Golpes a Cupido
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Agon es un soltero codiciado que ha evadido a todos los Cupidos por años o,en su defecto,se ha encargado de darles una lección por meterse con él. Sin embargo,ha llegado uno que intentara sobrevivir a esa peligrosa misión. Lo que sucederá es que él se enamora pero no de forma on x Hiruma


**Renuncia: **Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece,es de sus respectivos autores.

Cupid´s Chokehold/Breakfast in America es del grupo Gym Class Heroes.

**Nota de autora: **Seguimos con la celebración del cumpleaños de Agon,espero que les guste esta mierda de fic n_n

**Golpes a Cupido**

**Resumen**

Basado en el video "Cupid´s Chokehold/Breakfast in America" de Gym Class Heroes.

Kongo Agon es un soltero codiciado que ha evadido a todos los Cupidos por años o,en su defecto,se ha encargado de darles una lección por meterse con él. Sin embargo,ha llegado uno que intentara sobrevivir a esa peligrosa misión. Lo que sucederá es que él se enamora pero no de forma convencional.

Agon x Hiruma

Suzuna x Sena

**Golpes a Cupido**

Suenan las alarmas en el cuartel general del amor. Los cupidos, que son más de un millón, se han reunido preocupados. El jefe está molesto pues, una vez más, otro de sus compañeros llego hecho papilla, literalmente hablando. Todos saben quién fue el responsable y es por eso que temen por sus vidas, están seguros de que se enviara a otro pobre suicida a intentar proseguir una misión que dejó de ser una responsabilidad hace mucho tiempo. Esto era más por el orgullo de todos. Aunque intentaran frenar este loco proceso, nadie quería ponerse en lugar del nuevo. Ese humano era tan peligroso, quizá más que el mismo diablo, y tarde o temprano iría hasta su mundo solo para destruirlos o al menos, esas eran las teorías conspirativas que los pequeños ángeles habían creado en torno a ese tipo. Como sea, no les quedaba de otra más que esperar noticias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la Tierra llegaba un día muy especial, al menos para las mentes inferiores, San Valentín. El día del horror, o por lo menos así pensaba un sujeto moreno y alto, de cuerpo musculoso envuelto en una apetitosa piel morena y con rastas largas cayendo sobre su espalda. En cuanto percibió la fuerte luz de afuera, tomó sus lentes oscuros para ocultar sus ojos de tono miel. Se levantó de la cama notando que ya era medio día, alzo los hombros sin importarle y se vistió.

Salió de la habitación siendo recibido por una hermosa chica de cabellos largos, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, había olvidado botarla la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir. Ella lo recibió como si fueran recién casados. Lo atendió con sumo cuidado, esperando que él la aceptara por completo después del sexo impresionante que sostuvieron el día pasado.

Para esa tarde, en medio de una ola de manifestaciones amorosas, su corazón seria destrozado por aquel hombre hasta el punto en que ella saldría corriendo con cascadas escurriendo de sus ojos, maldiciéndolo completamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sena, un cupido recién graduado de cabellos castaños y cortos, había llegado al mundo de los humanos. Mirando todo con mucha atención, voló hasta la ubicación que señalaba su mapa portátil, buscando a su primer objetivo. Según las condolencias que sus amigos le presentaron, el tipo a su cargo era un monstruo y que esa palabra se quedaba demasiado corta para definirlo. Estaba demás aclarar que temblaba de solo pensarlo pero debía ser valiente y demostrar a todos que él no era un inútil. Volvió a leer su nombre, Kongo Agon, con solo eso tuvo ganas de llorar otra vez. Quién sabe si iba a poder regresar vivo a su casa pero no hay marcha atrás.

Siguió avanzando y casi saltó del miedo a ver algo raro por ahí. Un joven de cabello rubio, encrespado, muy delgado y alto, con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su cara dando luz extra a sus ojos esmeraldas. Parecía un demonio, lo cual le aterró pero era un humano más. Al parecer, uno muy peculiar. Lo vio pasar de largo con una enorme escopeta descansando en su hombro derecho, no se veía que fuera a matar a nadie, solo estaba caminando y asustando a todos aquellos que fijaban los ojos en su anatomía.

Suspiró agotado, dispuesto a olvidarse de esa imagen perturbadora y proseguir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llovían sobre su ser miles de obsequios, invitaciones a diversos lugares especiales e incluso, sumos ofrecimientos de sexo pero aquel joven moreno ya estaba harto de toda esa situación. Siempre era lo mismo con las mujeres, incluso algunos hombres, todos eran meros idiotas sin sentido del ridículo y falta de sentido común. Ni los ciegos que transcurrían por el mismo parque eran capaces de pasar desapercibida esa aura maligna de tonalidades oscuras que lo rodeaba por completo, y los pequeños animalitos típicos de la gran ciudad huían atemorizados de su monstruosa mirada de asesino serial.

Había salido con tanta gente que simplemente se sentía como un estúpido, ya no le satisfacía el sexo sin compromisos, ahora quería a alguien que de verdad valiera la pena. Era claro que nunca lo encontraría ya que el perfil que buscaba debía ser igual al suyo. Fuerte, malvado, alguien con quien pasarla bien, pero sobre todo, un ser inteligente que lo entendiera. Agon sabía que, a veces, por no decir que siempre, merecía un buen escarmiento, y ahora lo necesitaba para sentirse vivo, pero nadie de su familia quería atreverse a darle una lección pues no podían. Y el moreno creía que aquel que pudiera hacerlo sería el que lo enamoraría, por muy cursi y patético que sonaba.

Se detuvo de golpe, pensando por un largo rato. Después, alargó su mano hacia adelante con esa velocidad divina con la que había nacido y, en un parpadeo, atrapó un pequeño cuello. Observó furioso al ser alado. ¡¿De nuevo ese grupillo patético ángeles afeminados?!

Siempre intentaban hacerlo caer en sus embrujos cuando era obvio que él no quería relacionarse más con los humanos que lo rodean, y ahora ese enano le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas innecesarias, o al menos eso quería creer; pero no se quedaría así.

Miró fijamente a ese idiota, preparando su gran puño para masacrarlo y ver si así entendían sus compañeros, mientras le mostraba la sonrisa más sádica que podía lucir en ese momento. El temblor en el pequeño cupido era inimaginable.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sena estaba aterrado. No supo en qué momento, ese humano logró atraparlo, ni siquiera se percató de que sus polvos para enamorados no tuvieron ni un poco de efecto, pero la situación era crítica. En verdad que sus amigos tuvieron razón cuando le pidieron ser precavido. Ahora lo veía alzar uno de sus puños lo más alto posible, y tragó grueso. Debió despedirse de sus padres como era debido antes de ir allí, o mejor, hubiera hecho caso en escribir su testamento. Empezó a temblar por inercia, sin poder decir nada a su favor, su deber era ayudar a esa pobre alma a encontrar la felicidad, pero por lo visto, ese tipo no estaría contento siendo supuestamente manipulado por seres superiores, aunque desde su posición, quien parecía tener más poder era el de rastas. El brazo del hombre tomó impulso, y el castaño no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos, esperando el primer impacto.

Entonces ocurrió lo más raro de ese día. Unos disparos sonaron cerca de ellos, lo cual impidió que Agon ejecutara su sentencia. Tras unos minutos de no sentir nada, el pequeño cupido decidió ver lo que sucedía la visión que tuvo fue, por demás, impactante.

Un ligero sonrojo cruzaba el rostro moreno de Kongo Agon, mientras sus ojos miel se abrían al máximo tras los lentes oscuros y estaban clavados en un punto a la distancia. Sin ser prudente, Sena movió la cabeza hasta encontrar lo que atrajo la atención de ese sujeto cruel. Se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el causante de tal cambio era el mismo tipo rubio que vio pocas horas atrás.

Aquel chico delgado se la pasaba disparando sus metralletas hacia un grupo de 200 estudiantes que lloraban ante el trato infernal que les daba, jalando con todas sus fuerzas un gran camión, aunque este apenas y se moviera un milímetro por cada paso que daban. El joven parecía disfrutar demasiado ese patético espectáculo, sin demostrar que había notado al idiota que lo miraba embobado desde un rato antes.

Paró todo lo que estaba haciendo al ver que ese sujeto tan idiota comenzó a acercarse. Por supuesto que lo conocía, había golpeado unos veinte de sus más recientes esclavos, y sabía de sobra la mala fama que se cargaba. La más grotesca y endemoniada sonrisa apareció en su claro rostro, si quería pelea, la tendría. Si quería otra cosa, le llenaría el culo de plomo. Así de fácil y sencillo, se divertiría mucho en ese día del mal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se olvidó por completo de asesinar al enano molesto, la imagen más extraña y sensual golpeó sus ojos con fiereza, hipnotizándolo. Un chico rubio, delgado, aparentemente débil, pero con un carácter interesante. Las múltiples armas que llevaba en sus brazos se lo aseguraban.

Dejó caer al remedo de cupido al suelo, sin inmutarse más en su miserable existencia, y se encaminó hacia el rubio. Analizó la ropa que llevaba puesta, pantalón negro con un saco verde sobre una camisa blanca e impecable. El uniforme de la escuela de Deimon.

Casi se le cae la baba al ver que el atuendo no escondía nada aquel pequeño, firme y bien formado trasero. Además, tenía unas caderas espectaculares. Eso era todo, con saber que su anatomía podía resistir cuando lo embistiera con toda su fuerza tenía suficiente. Quería ese chico y lo tendría para esa noche.

Aquella mueca deforme que parecía ser una sonrisa macabra lo intimidó un poco, para su vergüenza, pero no lo demostró, ya que mantuvo a la perfección esa prepotencia natural en él. Quedó a pocos centímetros suyo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que sintió algo frio bajo su mentón, una pistola.

Eso sí lo descolocó, pero al observar con más atención sus esmeraldas brillantes no se atrasó más. Tomó su cuello, y con violencia, lo besó profunda y apasionadamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sena suspiró aliviado, observando la escena muy confundido, no había sido él pero la misión se completó con éxito. Convencido de que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, sacó un comunicador del pequeño morral que llevaba consigo, dispuesto a dar el reporte y solicitar su regreso. Entonces, un dolor agudo surgió de su trasero. Meneó la cabeza y lo vio aterrado, una flecha de amor. Intentó quitársela, pero debía admitir que sus brazos eran muy cortos, para su mala suerte. La estrepitosa risa de la dueña atrajo su atención, era linda y con el cabello azul marino. Se acordó de ella de inmediato, Suzuna, su novia en el colegio de cupidos.

La felicidad estúpida y radiante lo inundó, al fin había podido encontrarla pues ella fue enviada ahí desde hace unos años. Voló hasta poder tomar sus manos, ambos sonrojados.

Y el ambiente rosado terminó con los disparos golpeando sus torpes pies. Suzuna miró todo divertida, su joven caballero huía despavorido mientras la lluvia de plomo caía con violencia sobre él.

Inhaló tranquila, sin preocuparse de que Hiruma, el demonio rubio de Japón, fuera a lastimarlo mucho, al fin y al cabo no podían morir.

La cruel carcajada del joven rubio surcó el cielo, mientras Agon observaba la venganza que él había decidido tomar, puesto que había sido perseguido también por esos molestos bichos voladores.

Enlazó su mano con la delgada de Hiruma, dejando escapar una ligera y sincera sonrisa de amor hacia el que sería su futuro esposo.

**Fin.**


End file.
